A Promise is a Promise (Axess Fanfic)
by megagrid
Summary: After fighting FlashMan, Lan goes to get some piece of mind. But Maylu needs some while Lan is by her side. She needs closure about the incident she and Roll caused.


A Promise is a Promise

This is one chapter and it takes place right after Axess episode 4. The characters belong to Capcom. Enjoy this brief story.

After MegaMan acquired Double Soul through his tight bond with Roll, Lan went to the park he and Maylu used to play at when they were kids. He sat on a bench thinking about everything that happened. It sure was one crazy day:

FlashMan causing havoc throughout DenTech City

Maylu and Roll discovering that he and MegaMan are Net Savers

Having to put up with their stubbornness that caused so much trouble and could still cause more

After remembering it all, Lan was thinking about putting his foot down. He thought to himself, _"The last thing I want and need right now is for my friends to wind up killed because of all this. I'll have to talk to Maylu about it. She and Roll didn't apologize thoroughly… yet."_

Then, he said out loud while looking straight at the playground…

"You might as well come out of there. I know you were following me again. And that's gotta stop."

It was Maylu hiding in a bush behind the bench. She wanted to talk to Lan, feeling there hasn't been closure about the incident that almost killed MegaMan. Roll felt the same way and went to talk to MegaMan, as Maylu sat next to Lan.

"So? Out with it. What's going on?" Lan asked Maylu without turning his head.

She responded, "Well, um… Look, I… Sorry about… well, you know…"

He simply answered, "Yeah, I get you."

"So… are we cool?"

Lan closed his eyes to think while the wind blew right past the duo.

He opened them slowly and smiled as he turned to see her.

"Just barely," he showed a friendly fist, implying he wanted to fist bump. Maylu smiled and fist bumped Lan.

In the cyberworld, Roll approached MegaMan carefully.

"Hey, MegaMan. Listen, I know you might still be mad about…"

Her sentence was interrupted by a sudden hug from her hero. She smiled and hugged him back.

"If you promise never to bring it up, I'll let it slide," he said with a smile.

"Done," she answered.

In the human dimension,

"Unfortunately for you, I can't say the same for Commissioner Kiefer and Ms. Manuela," Lan said with great concern. "I just got off the phone with them. They learned about what had happened through my dad and Mr. Famous."

 **Flashback**

"Lan, you got a call." MegaMan put him on the line with the caller. It was the commissioner.

"Hello, Commissioner. How can I help you?"

"Well first off, admirable work on your mission today. I am glad to hear MegaMan was able to acquire a second power that compensates his Style Changes no longer functional. However, I'm not too happy about today's casualties."

"Then you're aware of what happened, sir. Before anything else, we never intended to get our friends involved in this. They found out our secret themselves."

"I know that, Lan. Nevertheless, they interfered with the duties of a Net Saver. And in a way, that's considered a crime."

"I'm afraid that's true, Lan," Ms. Manuela agreed.

"Well, what's gonna happen to them?" MegaMan asked, fearing bad stuff will happen to the girls.

"There are two ways we can let them off the hook, and that decision must be done by the four of you. I will give you three days to decide."

 **End flashback**

Lan told Maylu what they can do about it, "Either you keep your mouths shut about it, or we have your memories wiped clean of what to saw and heard. Those are our only two options, I'm afraid."

Maylu asked, "What do you think is best?"

Lan answered, "Truth be told, I'm considering you have your memory erased. However, the commissioner and Ms. Manuela didn't guarantee how much of your memory will be erased. And I don't like the sound of that. So if you're willing to keep out of this fight and not tell anyone about it unless necessary, they'll let you off the hook with memories intact. Same goes for Roll."

Maylu agreed knowing his job is important. "I won't say a word. And, I don't think any machine is powerful enough to make me forget about you. You're my best friend, after all."

"As you are mine," he responded. "And I would hate to lose that."

MegaMan and Roll have rekindled pretty quickly as well. The blue bomber can be pretty forgiving to his friends, mostly to his crush since he knows she means well.

There were going to be some major changes in their lives (as if there weren't enough), but the girls knew that the boys were going to need to bear with it all should they ever want to live alongside them and see tomorrow.


End file.
